


Stardust

by Zophiel



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Music, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zophiel/pseuds/Zophiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small ficlet, a brief moment of the Supreme Kai's time right before he comes on stage. Slightly AUish, Spiritual overtones, mention of slash. Written years ago as a prequel to a yet unfinished fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The room was small, empty save for the grand piano, a few potted plants, and the two people. The walls were a warm, pale peach shade, lit by invisible lamps, the piano was glossy black, shining like the depths of space. The potted plants were a rich, vibrant green. It could have been a room in any building from Earth—that is, if the door had actually led anywhere, and if the light actually had a source.

But these oddities were of little import to the two within the room. The taller one stood in the corner and watched the smaller at the piano. The smaller, in turn, let his fingers dance over the keys, filling the room with sparkling sound, as his eyes gazed into the inky depths before him.

The one in the corner tilted his head as he heard a shift in the music. It had started as a Chopin Nocturne—Opus 37, Number 1, in G flat minor, to be exact—but it had shifted to something else. It was now. . . _Stardust?_ His brow furrowed. There was only one thing the other's playing Hoagy Carmichael could mean.

The one at the piano let the old melody wash over Him as he stared into the reflective black in front of Him. Relaxing, he let His sight penetrate space/time, until images began to form above His hands. Smiling, he watched a young half-breed attempt to fit in with his "peers," though there were very few could be that in truth. He watched a prince lose his heart yet again, this time to a small boy with lavender hair—his son. The prince would not let it show, but He could tell. He watched a young girl fly for the very first time, and He savored her delight as she reveled in the feel of the wind all around her. His sight drifted, and He beheld a Namek, eyes closed in intense concentration, the tips of ears and antennae twitching ever so slightly as he plumbed the depths of his soul for unwelcome taint. Beside him stood the young Kami of tworlworld, who blinked as he felt. . . something. He pulled back lest He be detected, though He knew the chance of that was small. Instead, He redirected his sight to a small island where a very small girl watched her mommy and daddy spar. Or rather, tried to watch since they were moving so fast she couldn't really follow too well. But He could see. He saw the way they looked at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking, He noticed how she delighted in his improvement as though it were her own. Yes, she was coming along nicely. She was just one more enemy conquered by the warriors of this world, just the latest of those slain by grace.

He smiled. It was almost time.

Sighing, he rippled out the last chord, holding down the pedal with His foot as the tones faded slowly into silence. He closed his eyes to everything as His ears followed the sound, leaving Him centered deep within himself. A moment more He sat, perfectly still. Then He opened His eyes again, and pulled the cover down over the keys. He caressed the enameled surface fondly. He would miss this.

Turning to face Kibito, He spoke softly.

"Come, we must be on our way."

The taller one nodded, and followed Shin, the Supreme Kai, out the door, and into time.


End file.
